The rise of distributed computing, such as cloud computing services, in recent years has invited computer users to send their data content to remotely-located servers or peer computers operated by third parties. Data content may be personal in nature, such as photos, videos, private or semi-private messaging, personally-identifying information, financial information, and the like. Although data content may be communicated securely from the user's computer system to a remote service, at present, users have little or no control over how their information, once received, will be handled—stored, processed, shared with others, etc., by the remote service. As such, users face the choice of either placing complete trust in the remote service, or forgoing the service entirely.